This invention relates to tree wrappers, and more specifically, pertains to a disposal bag for cut Christmas trees and the like.
At the close of the Christmas season the disposal of the customary Christmas tree often becomes nuisance. By that time the Christmas tree has typically dried out and is therefore prone to shedding needles at the slightest contact. The removal of ornaments and decorations therefrom aggravates the tendency to shed and litter, and the actual removal of the tree from within the home brings this problem to a head. During its disposal, the tree is typically carried through doorways and in and around furniture and needles which might have remained on the tree up until that time are easily brushed off by contact with the door jams and furniture, thus leaving a trail of needles between the place of display and the place of disposal outside. Once outside awaiting collection, the dry tree poses a fire hazard. Whether ignited by accident or maliciousness, a burning dry tree can quickly cause fire to spread to the surroundings.
Devices and wrappers addressing these problems have been know for some time, and by way of example, several forms of such devices can be found in U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,811, 2,868,255, 3,729,039, 3,750,731, and 3,954,129. Apparent shortcomings associated with the devices found in the above-indicated disclosures relate to the expense of manufacture, the bulkiness of the device prior to deployment and the ease of deployment.